Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 Sep 2017
09:09:33 CHAT MariSexyChat: Hello! 09:11:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:12:10 JOIN Miraculous lover9 has joined the Ladyblog 09:12:35 CHAT Miraculous lover9: Omg how can u binge watch 09:12:52 JOIN MariSexyChat has joined the Ladyblog 09:12:57 CHAT MariSexyChat: Hello! 09:16:08 QUIT Miraculous lover9 has left the Ladyblog 09:20:20 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 09:21:21 QUIT MariSexyChat has left the Ladyblog 09:26:18 JOIN Miraculous lover9 has joined the Ladyblog 09:27:34 QUIT Miraculous lover9 has left the Ladyblog 09:35:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heyo 09:43:19 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 09:43:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi Ronby! 09:43:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heya 09:43:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Nice to see you here, Casey 09:44:08 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Thanks. 09:44:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy didn't reply to your message. :( 09:44:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I wonder if Tansy doesn't like me very much 09:45:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Don't say that. 09:45:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The last time I left a message on their wall they replied to everything after it except mine, and now it's happen again 09:45:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: She used to like you. Why do you think she doesn't like you? 09:46:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >used to 09:46:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You noticed it too huh 09:46:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 09:46:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I meant the times she allowed you use your bot and etc. Now........# 09:46:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't know 09:47:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: maybe it was something I said? 09:47:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: AHA I think I know why! 09:47:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Why? 09:47:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I will tell you in pm 09:48:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: alrigt 09:48:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alright* 09:59:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You noticed it too huh 09:59:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lul 09:59:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I meant the times she allowed you use your bot and etc. Now........# 09:59:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't know 09:59:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: maybe it was something I said? 09:59:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: AHA I think I know why! 09:59:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Why? 09:59:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I will tell you in pm 09:59:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: alrigt 09:59:07 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:23:21 JOIN PogramiaczKwiatow526 has joined the Ladyblog 10:23:31 CHAT PogramiaczKwiatow526: Hello? 10:24:37 QUIT PogramiaczKwiatow526 has left the Ladyblog 10:29:00 JOIN PogramiaczKwiatow526 has joined the Ladyblog 10:29:15 QUIT PogramiaczKwiatow526 has left the Ladyblog 10:49:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I meant the times she allowed you use your bot and etc. Now........# 10:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I don't know 10:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: maybe it was something I said? 10:49:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: AHA I think I know why! 10:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Why? 10:49:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I will tell you in pm 10:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: alrigt 10:49:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alright* 10:49:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:49:10 CHAT PogramiaczKwiatow526: Hello? 10:59:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 11:14:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 11:14:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Casey I'm back 11:16:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 11:16:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd 11:17:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: watching mlp 11:17:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nice 11:29:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alright* 11:29:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:29:14 CHAT PogramiaczKwiatow526: Hello? 11:29:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 11:29:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 11:29:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yo Casey I'm back 11:29:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: okay 11:29:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd 11:29:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: watching mlp 11:43:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: im bored 11:47:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: go watch some netflix then.... 11:47:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No access to netflix 11:47:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: cri 11:48:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: rip 11:48:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What episode are you watching 11:49:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Where the Apple Lies. 11:50:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooh nice 11:50:46 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ae you a fan of mlp? 11:50:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *are 11:50:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I used to watch it with my cousins 11:51:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's pretty funny 11:51:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And I'd be lying if said I didn't enjoy it 11:51:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: what's your favorite ep? :) 11:51:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hmm 11:52:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Probably when Discord visited Fluttershy 11:52:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And Discord said "And what? Lose the only friend I've ever had?" 11:52:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I forgot the episode name 11:52:43 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What about yours? 11:53:57 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I have a favorite episode from each season. 11:54:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do tell 11:54:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The Cutie Mark Chronicles would be the best though. 11:55:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh? 11:55:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Why so 11:58:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: mostly because it has an app named after it. 11:58:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh lol 11:59:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Looks like Miraculousfan97 is back 12:00:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *sarcastically* yay 12:00:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hm 12:00:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Contemplating what to do with them 12:01:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Casey, Mari said not to interfere 12:01:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: oh right I forgot 12:01:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: However, Mari did not say I can't leave a new message 12:01:47 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I remember she asked us both to not interfere 12:02:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Yansy said she'll interfere if they say any more things 12:02:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I am not interfering with the thread 12:02:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I didn't even reply 12:02:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Because that is what mari said 12:02:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Loopholes 12:03:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: No I told Tansy she'll interfere if things get worse 12:03:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ? 12:04:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: check her message wall 12:04:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: "will cause problems that the staff will respond to. We got our eyes on it." 12:04:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: They've got their eyes on the user, no one said I couldn't post another thread 12:05:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I didn't say you couldn't? 12:06:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nvm 12:22:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78837 @Casey 12:22:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: The rest'll be up to them 12:23:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: that's good. If they leave a mean comment, that's their fault, not yours. 12:24:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: My comment is a very double edged one 12:24:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: but they won't be blocked infinite. I think you should change it to "temporary block" 12:24:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's called a bluff 12:25:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If I've learnt anything from their past replies 12:25:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: It's that they don't care for other's feelings 12:25:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So it's pointless to be like, oh you hurt my feeling and bla bla bla 12:25:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If you use their feelings though 12:25:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That might have a higher chance of sucess 12:25:47 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Most people are like that 12:26:04 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: fight fire with fire? (cool) 12:26:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hah 12:26:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah 12:30:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why are people against with aplogizing? It's not that hard. 12:30:45 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Just say it and get it over done with. 12:30:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Beats me 12:31:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I apologize at least 50 times a day, cause I'm polite 12:31:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: if I bump into someone 12:31:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Or trip over something 12:31:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Heck, I think I apologized to a table before 12:31:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But that's cause I wasn't concentrating 12:31:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You must be reaaaaaaaaaaaaly polite then XD 12:31:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XD 12:31:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks 12:39:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:39:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh it works 12:39:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nice 12:41:32 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: what works? 12:41:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:41:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: jk 12:41:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: script 12:59:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You must be reaaaaaaaaaaaaly polite then XD 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: XD 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Thanks 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: oh it works 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nice 12:59:20 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: what works? 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 12:59:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: jk 12:59:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:59:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sup 13:07:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: hi bot noir] 13:07:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: same 13:11:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: MariSexyChat uploaded Bot Noir's profile pic. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat_Noir_fanart.jpg :c 13:11:51 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: And this looks cute. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ladybug_fanart.jpg 13:11:52 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I knew that the moment it was uploaded lul 13:12:11 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought Lenhi drew it. 13:12:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I was wrong. 13:12:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 13:31:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ronby? 13:33:58 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 13:48:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: brb 13:59:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: same 13:59:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: MariSexyChat uploaded Bot Noir's profile pic. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat_Noir_fanart.jpg :c 13:59:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: And this looks cute. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ladybug_fanart.jpg 13:59:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I knew that the moment it was uploaded lul 13:59:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought Lenhi drew it. 13:59:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I was wrong. 13:59:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 13:59:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ronby? 13:59:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 13:59:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:16:33 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 14:39:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: MariSexyChat uploaded Bot Noir's profile pic. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cat_Noir_fanart.jpg :c 14:39:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: And this looks cute. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ladybug_fanart.jpg 14:39:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I knew that the moment it was uploaded lul 14:39:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought Lenhi drew it. 14:39:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I was wrong. 14:39:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: rip 14:39:30 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Ronby? 14:39:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 14:39:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: brb 14:39:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:09:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: h 18:20:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:20:30 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hi 18:50:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: h 18:50:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:07:03 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23